Painter's Class (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
"Britze, stay back!" Eska commanded her while pulling out her wand Papa gave her, "I'll take care of these jokers!" While Eska fought off the Red Smurfs, Britze tried to find a place to hide. She found a hole in a tree just about her size and squeezed in. She could hear Eska fight off the red Smurfs with her wand. While waiting for the safest time to come out, she glanced over at a shivering baby chipmunk in the pile of leaves. He whimpered as he used the leaves to keep warm. "Hey, it's okay," Britze gently scooped up the chipmunk into her hands, "I got you." The softness of her hands calmed the chipmunk and made him go to sleep in her hands. "Where did you come from?" Britze asked it, "You must be lost! Don't worry. As soon as my friend takes care of those mean red Smurfs, you'll be safe and sound." Meanwhile, Eska fought off as many of those red Smurfs as she could. "You'll never be able to defeat us, Eska!" Cyclops jeered. "I just did," Eska tossed her wand up and caught it, cockily. Cyclops looked around and saw his allies knocked out. He got them all up and gave Eska a look that said, "You win ''this ''time!" "It's safe to come out now, Britze!" Eska called to her. Britze looked out the hole, then slowly came out. She set the chipmunk on the ground, but he just ran back into the hole. "It's okay, little guy," Britze tried to calm it, "They're gone." The chipmunk stuck its nose out of the hole, but the rest remained inside. "Y'know," Britze advised it, "Sometimes, it's okay to come out of your comfort zone once in a while and face your fears. I should know. You don't have to be shy and afraid." The chipmunk's nose still peeked from the hole. But, little by little, he crept out of the hole and into the sunlight. His parents were waiting up the tree for him. They climbed down, embraced their little one, then carried him back up the tree. Britze smiled for him. "Well!" Eska chimed, "You sure worked a miracle on those chipmunks!" "Yea..."Britze agreed, "And, I think I know what to paint!" For the rest of the day, she worked on her new painting. All day and all night she worked. She worked until she could get it right. By the time she was done, she was ready for her biggest review. ”Students,” Painter began the next day, “You have gone through the greatest course in art history. You’ve learned so much, lived and laughed a little, and finished with flying colors. And now, it is with deepest pride that I now judge your final projects! Britze, let us see your painting first” Britze gulped, then took a deep breath. She shut her eyes as she turned the painting around. Previous Next Category:Painter's Class chapters Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:By StormieCreater